


Gucci Slides

by astoriaamalfoyy



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (i needed to bring it back), Banter, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gucci!Kit, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoriaamalfoyy/pseuds/astoriaamalfoyy
Summary: Kit can't find his GG Psychedelic slides. Hopefully, Ty can help him.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Gucci Slides

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd browse the Gucci website to find the perfect pair of shoes for Kit Herondale but it happened.
> 
> This was requested on Tumblr, and I used prompts 3 and 34 off of a prompt list. Hope you enjoy!

Kit Herondale stepped out of the warm and steamy shower, shivering from the sudden gush of cold air. He dried himself off as quickly as humanly possible, knowing he and his boyfriend were already late for their friends’ engagement party. 

Nevertheless, while Kit threw on his clothes, he noticed the absence of his favorite Gucci slides. They were his pair of men’s size eleven GG Psychedelic slides, which he intended to wear for the special occasion. 

“Dammit,” Kit mumbled, realizing he left them in the bedroom, which he shared with Ty Blackthorn.

Stepping out of the lavatory in a rush to retrieve his slides, Kit immediately felt a more serious vibe to the - usually bubbly - room. Yet, he was not able to put his finger on what was so different. Choosing to ignore the concerning change in auras, Kit tore through the dresser drawers and under the bed, blue eyes glancing around various parts of the room.

Unsuccessful in his search, Kit let out an audible gasp: where the fuck were his GG Psychedelic slides?

He stumbled out of the bedroom, dashing down the singular hallway of his flat, towards the living room. In fact, Kit almost ran into Irene, the rescued Carpathian lynx, on his way there. But he was in panic: there was no time to apologize.

“Hey, babe, do you know where my GG Psychedelic slides are?” he asked, entering the living room to give his boyfriend a frantic yet questioning stare.

Ty looked up from the novel he was reading to respond. “What are you talking about?” he furrowed his eyebrows.

“You know those colorful Gucci slides I have? My favorite pair?” Kit rephrased his previous statement, and Ty nodded. “I thought I brought them into the bathroom with me before I showered and now I can’t find them anywhere.”

“Were they in the pile of clothes by your side of the bed?” he said, placing his addition of The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes on the coffee table.

“Uh-huh, with my other Gucci merch,” Kit replied. “Speaking of which, my pile of Gucci is all gone…I knew there was something different about our room…”

“Oh, yes, I tidied up while you were in the shower,” Ty explained. 

Kit grinned and raised a hand, mockingly. “Who do you think you are? The Queen of England? Personally, I think it’s very rude of you to move my stuff without asking.”

“I don’t think I’m the Queen of England, I just think I’m your boyfriend, thus stuck with you,” replied Ty. “Besides, it’s my room too, and I’ve told you a million times to pick up your shit. I’m tired of your horrible cleaning habits.”

“My Gucci is not shit!”

“You treat it like it’s shit when you just leave it laying around,” retorted Ty.

“Okay, that was a good point,” Kit nodded. Still, he continued: “My Gucci merch are my babies, though. I think you should give me a kiss.” 

“Why should I give you a kiss? You’re the one who leaves your shit everywhere.”

“Well you’re the one who sent me into a panic because you moved my shit to another location without telling me.”

Ty huffed in defeat, shuffling over to the shorter boy. Bending down, he planted a quick kiss against Kit’s lips. Pulling away, he said, “do you want me to show you where your slides are?”

“Yes, please!” Kit pumped a fist in the air, victoriously.

Ty led him out of the living room, back towards their bedroom. He pointed to the closet.

“I reorganized your side. Plus, your Gucci,” said Ty, “is nicely organized by product.”

“You are the best boyfriend in the world!” Kit threw open the double doors to the closet. “Praise the Angel! Hallelujah!”

“We don’t say ‘hallelujah…’” he pointed out, although trailed off at the end, realizing Kit wasn’t listening.

Kit was sitting on the floor, holding his slides in his hands. Squealing like a young child, he carefully positioned GG Psychedelic slides on his feet, making sure they were on well enough for his standards of comfortableness (although Kit himself doubted the authenticity of the word ‘comfortableness,’ seeming to be too long to be real).

Kit jumped up, his smile widening on his face. “Thanks, babe! I’m glad that I know where half my wardrobe went!”

“It’s better hung up and folded than on piles on the floor,” Ty replied, holding his hand out for Kit’s.

“I suppose you're right,” Kit agreed, gripping his boyfriend’s hand.

“I am right,” he added, bending down to pet Irene goodbye. “Maybe now your Gucci shirts won’t be so wrinkled and Tessa will stop lecturing you for it.”

Kit laughed, throwing his head back. Suddenly, he cut off. “Babe? How are we going to get to LA? You know, for the engagement party?”

“I thought you asked Magnus or Clary to open a Portal from their end,” Ty looked up at him, blinking his gray eyes slowly.

“Shit…”

“Kit? Did you forget to ask?”

“Maybe…”

“How are we supposed to get there now?”

“Shit...”

“Shit is right. Julian’s going to kill us if we miss the speeches. Apparently, Dru wrote a really good one that she doesn’t want us to miss.”

“At least I found my GG Psychedelic slides. If I’m being honest, I care more about my slides then Julian and Emma’s engagement party,” Kit retorted, staring down at his feet.

“Are you kidding me right now, Kit?” demanded Ty, face reddening with anger.

“I’m not kidding you, Ty. I love my Gucci slides.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and truly make my day. If not, I hope you have a great day and enjoyed the fic!
> 
> Check me out on [Tumblr!](https://emptysatellite.tumblr.com/)


End file.
